


El primero

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Tiva establecido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony quería saber quién había sido el primero para Ziva y no pensaba parar de preguntar hasta conseguirlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primero

Tony la abrazó con más fuerza. Notaba el cuerpo de Ziva pesado y flácido, señal de que estaría a punto de quedarse dormida. Le acarició el vientre para asegurarse y escuchó a Ziva soltar un ronroneo inarticulado de aprobación. En ese estado sería más fácil de interrogar, era el momento de lanzar el ataque.

Sería una niñería de las suyas, pero Tony necesitaba saber quién se había llevado el trofeo, quién había sido el ladrón de la virginidad de Ziva. Aunque, más bien, Ziva se la habría regalado o habría obligado por la fuerza al pobre individuo a tomarla. Su ninja no habría sido una pobrecita criaturilla virginal asustada de las de “solo la puntita”. Además, hacía ya mucho que Ziva sabía quién había sido la primera para él, ya era hora de estar en igualdad de condiciones.

—Ziva. Eh, Ziva, ¿estás despierta?

* * *

—Hmmm… No mucho.

Tony levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla. Ziva y su manía de dormir dándole la espalda, así no había modo de averiguar cuándo caería rendida. Por lo pronto, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, era ahora o nunca.

—Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

—No eres tú, soy yo—replicó arrastrando las palabras—. Pero no te preocupes, podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿sí?

Tony suspiró, debía habérselo imaginado. Tiró suavemente de Ziva, quien gruñó, pero comprendió lo que buscaba y se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él. Tony se prometió mentalmente que la dejaría descansar en cuanto hubiese obtenido su respuesta.

—¿Quién fue el primero, pequeña ninja?

* * *

—Adán. Y luego Dios creó a Eva a partir de su costilla.

Tony alzó las cejas. Ni mucho menos la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—No, el primero para ti.

* * *

—Ah. Un médico. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que dijo “es una niña”.

Tony resopló. Conque tenía la noche graciosita. Tendría que haber aprovechado para sonsacarle la verdad antes, cuando estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del sexo y tenían ambos la sangre agolpada en lugares que nublaban el raciocinio. En cualquier caso, ya había dejado pasar la ocasión y aprovecharía ahora. Estaba dormidita, sería fácil de convencer para que hablase.

—Tu primer compañero de cama.

Ziva sonrió y le acarició las mejillas a tientas.

—Mi padre. Lloraba mucho por las noches y mis padres me metían en su cama para conseguir que me callase y durmiera.

* * *

—Tu primer compañero de juegos—masculló. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Que Ziva fuese capaz de tomarle el pelo incluso en ese estado era todo un golpe a su orgullo.

* * *

—Mi hermano Ari. También fue mi primer poni—Como recordando algo, Ziva frunció el ceño y su expresión se tornó triste de pronto—. El único, más bien.

Tony resopló. Si con eufemismos no respondía, tendría que emplear lenguaje explícito para que Ziva dejase de jugar con él. No pensaba quedarse sin su respuesta, necesitaba el nombre del tipo y detalles, aunque no tenía muy claro que Ziva fuese a revelarle tanto.

—El primero con el que mantuviste relaciones sexuales. El que te desvirgó, Ziva.

Ziva sonrió ampliamente y le dio un cachete en el culo.

—Termináramos.

* * *

—Acabáramos. Se dice “acabáramos”. Va, ¿no me lo vas a contar?

Ziva abrió los ojos una rendijita y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

—No, pero gracias por el interés. Buenas noches, Tony.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicar, Ziva se giró de nuevo. Mientras Tony trataba de diseñar una nueva estrategia con la que atacarla, escuchó un ronquido ensordecedor. “Regla de los compañeros de cama”, pensó, “el que ronca será siempre el que se dormirá antes”.


End file.
